1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically, the invention relates to integrated circuits in which there is power regulation.
2. Background Information
Most battery operated portable electronic products such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. require a low power alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) charger power supply with a constant voltage and constant current (CV/CC) characteristics for charging batteries. Most of these power supplies are housed in small enclosures to provide a portable and easily stored charger appropriate for the products being charged. The small size of the enclosures used for the chargers places efficiency requirements on the operation of the power supply to ensure the temperature inside the power supply enclosure stays within acceptable limits during operation. Switching power supplies are often employed in these types of applications. Due to the competitive nature of the consumer markets being served, there are also strict cost targets applied to these charger power supplies. As consumers continue to expect smaller and more portable products, there is therefore a strong requirement to introduce low cost means to improve the performance of power supplies for chargers. A charger usually attempts to maintain a regulated voltage at the load. However, there is often a long cable connected between the output of the power supply charger and the load. The impedance of the cable with the load current can cause the voltage at the load to be different from the voltage at the charger. One challenge to designers is to improve the regulation of a voltage at the end of a cable outside the enclosure of the power supply without incurring the expense of traditional remote sensing techniques.